1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an application introducing method, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, applications to be installed in electronic devices, such as image forming apparatuses, are becoming available for download at an application market, for example. The application market is a generic term for online services constructed for the purpose of distributing applications.
For example, when an image forming apparatus is delivered to a site of a customer, a service person may perform operations for installing an application in the image forming apparatus on the day of delivery. However, other related operations such as license registration may also be necessary.